


Another Way

by Etoileakki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoileakki/pseuds/Etoileakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi asks Kuroko a question. Kuroko responds the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another "Author-san procrastinates" drabble. I don't even know where I was going with this, tbh.
> 
> This story is in a Tokyo Ghoul AU, where Kuroko is half ghoul and Akashi is the ghoul who turned him (how? idk, this is a random drabble). 
> 
> Enjoy this fic!  
> Warning: unbeta'd

“Is there any other way?"

The wind was blowing in my face and through my messy pale blue hair as I stepped onto the balcony high above the night lights of Tokyo. Resting my arms onto the railing of the balcony, I breathe in and out, smelling the different scents of the humans below. I close my eyes and concentrate on the nearest smell I could find.

_Cinnamon, spicy cinnamon. Mixed with iron. And something else, most humans wouldn’t have..._

I open my eyes and look behind me and see a ghoul. A male ghoul with blood red hair and one blood red iris. The other iris was a golden yellow that glowed in the dark setting we were in. Even when his eyes are black and the red veins on his cheeks are visible, the golden iris of his left eye never changes colour. He has a small, yet sickly sweet, smile on his face except for his eyes. His smiles never reach his eyes, so I can never really tell whether he’s smiling or not.

“What do you want, Akashi-kun?” I ask.

“Nothing, Tetsuya.” He responds with his silky deep voice.

I sigh and shrug him off and continue what I was doing: looking for a meal. I let the wind carry all of the scents from below into my nose and I try to sense which one is the strongest. I try to avoid catching the scent of the ghoul behind me but it’s way too strong and it seems like it’s becoming stronger and stronger. _Almost like he’s coming closer and-_

“Tetsuya,” he murmurs into my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist, ”I need to talk to you.”

He begins kissing my neck as lightly as he could, almost tickling me, to get my attention. I turn around and face him, leaning onto the cold railing, and look up to meet his stone cold gaze. His strong arms are still around my waist and I can hear his blood pulsing through his biceps. I can hear his steady heartbeat and I can smell the cinnamon-iron scent radiating off of him. I can smell Akashi-kun and his ghoul blood.

“What do you need to talk to me about?” I whisper quietly, just loud enough for him to hear me.

“Are you still angry?” he asks.

Angry. Angry? I’m not quite the one to get angry, maybe disappointed or bitter, but not angry.

“You know I don’t get angry, Akashi-kun.”

“Of course you don’t, Tetsuya.” he said as if I was stating the obvious, which I was actually.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, “Why did you ask me?”

Akashi didn’t respond. Instead, he lifted a calloused hand to my cheek and looked into my plain blue irises with a deep stare. “Are you okay with this? Being a ghoul?”

I break my gaze from him and look down. My breath is shaky and my mind is a mess. _What do you mean? You had to turn me into a ghoul, Akashi-kun. It was the only way to save me, remember?_

“Do I really have a choice anymore?” I responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
